


The Morning After part two

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Drake tries to show Liam the error in his ways. Liam is left at a turning point, continue how he’s treating Athena and lose her forever, or figure out how to make things right. This part and the next part are happening at the same time directly after Drake pulling Liam away.





	The Morning After part two

“Liam what the hell has gotten into you?” Drake asked pushing Liam into Liam’s private cabin.  
Liam started to pace his room running his hands through his hair, trying to sort out his thoughts.   
“Seriously Liam, you’re screaming like a jealous boyfriend, you almost punch a Duke, are you trying to put Athena in danger?” Drake asked genuinely confused by Liam’s behavior.  
Liam stopped pacing and turned to look at Drake at his words.   
“You chose Madeline to keep Athena safe, right? Then you can’t be screaming at a duke and about to punch him like some jealous boyfriend Liam. It’s just going to put her in danger, give it away that you are still in love with her. I know it can’t be easy watching her get closer to another man, but Liam it’s not like she can ignore the other nobles, you’re supposed to be a happily engaged man.” Drake continued when he noticed Liam’s confusion. He really did know how hard it was to see Athena getting closer to Duke Perceval, he was feeling the tightening in his chest every time he saw them laughing together.   
“You’re right Drake. It’s just, seeing him there, I lost my head. I’m losing her Drake, I can feel it.” Liam said sadly hanging his head. Taking a deep breath before continuing, “It’s all my fault, I’m losing her and it’s my fault. Everything Duke Perceval said is true. I care more about my damn image than the woman I love! I should have stood by her side, told everyone I knew the photos weren’t what they seemed. God, I made her think I hated her and didn’t trust her for a month! I’m lucky I got her to agree to the arrangement in the first place! She should have told me I was insane to even bring it up after what I put her through! God, I really fucked up didn’t I Drake?” He shook his head, he screwed up royally with Athena and he wasn’t sure if he could ever fix it.  
“Do you love her?” Drake asked, dreading what he was about to say, but he couldn’t hurt Liam, not after years of friendship, years of loving each other.  
“How can you even ask that Drake? Of course I do!” Liam responded incredulously.  
“Then you need to do something to prove it. Stop being a jealous ass. You want her to choose you because she loves you, remind her how you feel. Show her what she means to you. Let her in, see the real you, the you I fell in love with. Right now I don’t recognize you Liam, this whole situation with Madeline is changing you.” Drake explained trying to keep the grimace off his face. If he was being honest with himself he didn’t want her to choose either man, he wanted her to choose him, but he couldn’t do that to Liam, he had to stay away. So he’s been giving her space and now she’s getting closer with a duke. He already had zero chance against a Prince, and now against a Prince who became King and now a Duke, he could never win. A lowly commoner could never win her heart against two nobles, so it was better if he just tried to keep his distance.   
“How on earth do I do that Drake?” He asked, he didn’t think there was any coming back from what he’d done. He’d hurt her so deeply he’d sent her into the arms of another man. She was actually in the arms of another man right now who was trying desperately to try to clean up the mess that he created. He trusted her, he knew the pictures with Tariq weren’t what they seemed, why couldn’t he have just stood up for her when Regina said she was out of the running? Why did he almost call her a whore just now? Why couldn’t he just believe her when she said nothing happened? Was there an actual way for him to fix things with Athena or was he already too late?   
“I don’t know Liam. You’re on your own on figuring that out. Start small, but it may take something really fucking big to fix this. You’re going to have to figure out how far you’re willing to go, how much are you willing to give up, to even have a chance at fixing things.” Drake said, it broke his heart to give up on her, but he was bound by his loyalty to Liam, his love for him, he couldn’t hurt him, not like that.  
Liam new he was going to have to think long and hard about how he could possibly fix this. He really didn’t know if it was possible, but he needed to try, he would do whatever it took to fix things.   
“But Liam,” Drake started, “you need back off Athena and Duke Perceval, I know you love her and don’t want to lose her but you can’t keep attacking him and accusing her of being unfaithful. You told her she could explore, so you need to let her. But, if you’re going to let her explore, why can’t we do the same?” Drake finished his statement stepping closer to Liam placing his hand on the back of Liam’s neck, gently rubbing it with his thumb.   
“Who says we ever stopped?” Liam asked leaning in and kissing Drake.   
Liam’s tongue swiped across Drakes lip asking for entrance, Drake obliged, Liam’s tongue slipping in, tasting Drakes mouth, their tongues tangling together fighting for dominance. Drake pulled Liam closer as Liam’s hand tangled in Drake’s hair. Their mouths and tongues moved in harmony, moving from memory.  
They broke apart breathless and quickly removed each other’s clothes, they needed the comfort they could get in the others arms. Liam’s hands roamed hungrily over Drake’s skin needing to feel the familiar touch of his body, needing to forget about her if only for this moment. Liam’s hand grasped Drakes firm length, smoothly gliding over the velvety skin. His thumb rubbed over the head of Drake’s hard cock, smearing the bead of precum that had formed there, Drake let out a low and throaty moan.   
As they got lost in each other’s kiss Liam walked him back until the back of Drake’s legs hit the bed. Liam pushed him down on the bed as he leaned over him, pressing his body against Drake’s. Their hands roam each other’s bodies reveling in the feel of their lovers muscles flexing under their moving hands.  
As he continued to kiss down his torso, over his hard abs Liam knelt down before him, pulling Drake’s legs forward so he rested on the edge of the bed. His mouth eagerly wrapped around Drake’s length as Drake moaned out his name, the familiar touch making his cock twitch. Liam’s mind focused on Drake and only Drake, the way his touch felt the way his cock felt in his mouth. All of his problems faded away in that moment as they became lost in the thralls of passion. His head bobbed up and down Drake’s length with skilled precision, that came from years of practice. His tongue licking and tasting the velvety skin he knew so well as he continued his ministrations. He reveled in the sounds he was enticing from Drake’s throat. The throaty moans only serving to urge him further.  
Liam was more than a little surprised when Drake’s hand held his head, keeping him from moving anymore.   
“Bend over, I’ll make you forget everything, right now you’re mine.” Drake growled the statement as he gently pushed Liam’s head from his length.   
Liam’s eyes widened further in shock, Drake wasn’t dominant very often, but when he was, oh how he loved it. Liam knelt on the bed on his hands and knees, his arousal growing from the anticipation of what was to come. He gripped the sheets as Drake entered him in one swift move.  
“Do you like the way my cock feels pounding your ass my king?” Drake asked as Liam’s hand reaches back his fingertips grasped at Drake’s ass, guiding him deeper into his ass. “Say my name Liam.”  
“Drake.” Liam moaned as Drake’s hand snaked around his waist grasping his thick length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.   
Drake continued pounding into Liam, the head of his length hitting his prostate with every thrust. The room was filled the sounds of skin smacking skin, grunts and moans as both men became undone.   
Words of praise mingled with obscenities fell from Liam’s mouth. His mind was free of all the hurt and pain that he had caused, he couldn’t think, he could only feel. He didn’t fight the feeling, he gave into it, gave into Drake, the only man that could ever hold his heart.   
They collapsed to the bed spent, Liam rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling all his worries started coming back. Oh how he messed up, Drake was right he needed to decide what really mattered. Oh, how he had been so blind to allow his feelings for her be clouded by his duties to the crown, to Cordonia. He knew he had to fix it, but was unsure how. He knew where he could start and he knew who to ask for help. 


End file.
